Heavy Rain
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: [AU. Basado en el Videojuego "Heavy Rain".] Kendall, Logan, James y Carlos intentan descubrir quién es el criminal que ha secuestrado y asesinado a mucho niños estos últimos años, este criminal es mejor conocido como " El Asesino del Origami" Sin darse cuenta que el asesino está entre ellos... —MejorSummaryAdentro—


**New Fic!**

 **Tal vez algunos ya sabes de que "medio" se trata este Fic y tal vez otros no. Esto es una adaptación (AU) del videojuego "Heavy Rain".**

 **Amo este videojuego /-\ Es mi favorito *-* Por eso lo quise compartir con ustedes, pero en versión BTR❤ Espero les guste mucho este nuevo proyecto porque la verdad no es muy fácil de hacer.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1-Este Fic es basado en un videojuego en el que tú puedes escoger tus propias decisiones y eso afectará el final del juego. Hay opciones como: A)Correr B)Esconderse C)Quedarse quieto, y así.**

 **2- Esto lo haré con los vídeos de mí youtuber favorito Germán Garmendia (JuegaGerman de Hola Soy Germán) ya que a mí se me perdió el juego (tengo que ordenar más mi cuarto... .-.). Así que esto es un tipo de "elección", pueden escoger entre "la película" y el "libro" si quieren la "película" pueden buscar a Germán y si quieren el "libro" pueden leer esto ;) el libro es mejor *-* y no lo digo sólo para que lean esto, siempre es mejor el libro que la película. Como bajo la misma estrella *-***

 **3- En el repart se ve que logan hace el papel de una mujer, lo que pasa es que este AU tiene un giro inesperado y es un poco Kogan, asi que es por ellos, no es por hacerle un mal a Logan o ALGO, ES SOLO POR ESO.**

 **4-Los nombres de los capítulos están cambiados ya que hay unos que nada que ver. :)**

 **Esta todo bien? Preguntas? No? Ok.**

 **Summary: Hace un par de años ha habido un asesino, el cual llaman "El Asesino del origami" ya que secuestra niños y les deja a los padres una figura de origami con un tipo de "nota", retando a los padres a pasar pruebas para salvar a sus hijos, pero si el padre se niega, no llega a tiempo, no termina o cumple una prueba, el asesino lo teme en un tanque en el suelo, el cual se llena con agua de lluvia, y lo mete ahí hasta que el niño muere ahogado.**

 **El criminal siempre secuestra y asesina a los niños en temporada de lluvia, y por ello el nombre del juego.**

 **NOTA: NO SÉ SI HAY UN TIPO DE " LIBRO" DE HEAVY RAIN EN FF O EN WATTPAD, ASÍ QUE ESTO ESTÁ/ESTARÁ "ADAPTADO" DESDE MI PROPIO PUNTO DE VISTA.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **• • • Heavy • • Rain • • •**

 **POV Kendall**

 **Sábado**

 **11:22**

Los rayos del sol se colaron por el vidrio en mis puertas deslizables, del balcón con vista al patio, que estaban en mi cuarto compartido con mi esposa. Me fui despertando lentamente, abrí los ojos con pesadez y me reincorporé en la cama. Me levanté y pasé por la habitación, "será mejor que me dé una ducha antes de ir abajo" pensé, cuando iba por el armario, vi en la mesita que estaba a la par, una foto, era de la boda con mi esposa. Caminé a la puerta para dirigirme al baño, cuando encontré una nota en el suelo.

 **"Me he ido de compras. Recogeré a los niños del colegio a la hora de comer y luego volveré para preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jason. No trabajes demasiado. Te quiero. - Jo."**

Al terminar de leer, la dejé sobre la mesa donde estaba la foto de la boda. Abrí la puerta y caminé por el pasillo para llegar al baño, en el pasillo vi la jaula con el ave mascota de mi hijo, me agaché a verlo y luego volví a mi caminar. Entré al baño y fui al lugar donde estaba el espejo, en el tipo de "lavamanos" estaban los cepillos de dientes, pastas dentales, desodorantes, rasuradoras, etc... Agarré la rasuradora eléctrica, la encendí y la pasé por mi barbilla y mejillas para quitar la barba en exceso que tenía, algunas veces moví muy bruscamente mi mano e hice que me cortara un par de veces, pero no era para tanto, seguí con mi trabajo de rasurarme y después de un tiempo, estuve listo. Cuando terminé de afeitarme, puse la máquina pequeña en su lugar y agarré la pasta y el cepillo para seguidamente lavarme los dientes, cuando acabé caminé a la parte de la ducha, me quité los boxers, ya que así duermo siempre, y entré, encendí la regadera, me metí al chorro para lavar mi cuerpo y quedar listo. Luego de unos minutos salí y me sequé con un paño que estaba sobre un mueble, me puse otros bóxers y volví a caminar hacia el cuarto para ponerme ropa, llegue, abrí la puerta del armario y saqué un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa azul, me puse todo y salí del cuarto a las escaleras. Llegué al primer piso.

-Tengo tiempo antes de que lleguen Jo y los niños, será mejor que me ponga a trabajar. Aunque... Es un día genial, tal vez me relaje un poco.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la puerta principal se abrió y mis hijos y esposa entraron.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!- mis hijos corrieron hacia mí y me abrazaron, me puse de rodillas para abrazarlos igual.

-Hey, con cuidado que me vais a tirar.- Me soltaron y me giré hacia Jason. -Así que hoy es tu gran día, ¿eh?

-¿Ya soy un adulto?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Mmm... Con diez años no eres precisamente un adulto, pero ya te falta menos.

-¡¿Ya puedo conducir tu coche?!

-Creo que tendrás que esperar un poco para eso...- me levanté y alboroté su cabello.

-Kendall, ¿puedes ayudarme, por favor?- Volteé hacia el frente y vi a Jo con unas tres bolsas de compras en las manos, cruzó la puerta y la cerró luego con el pie.

-Ya voy.- me acerqué a ella, la besé y agarré las bolsas, caminé a la isla de la cocina y las puse ahí, me alejé un poco y ella llegó para guardar todo en su lugar.

-Llevan toda la mañana nervioso. No sabes lo que me ha costado mantenerlos a raya... ¿Qué tal tú, has conseguido trabajar algo?

-Ah, la verdad es que no. Lo he intentado, pero no acabo de rematarlo. Espero que me llegue la inspiración porque tenemos que presentar los planos al cliente el mes que viene.

-Tengo miles de cosas que hacer, no me va a dar tiempo de terminar antes de que lleguen los amigos de Jason... ¿Me ayudas? Debería haber platos en el armario del salón.

-No hay problema, yo me encargo.- asentí y caminé al salón, pero me distraje/perdí un poco y ya casi iba a volver a subir las escaleras.

 _-Eh, Kendall. Creo que te he pedido que te ocuparas de los platos._

-Se me había olvidado. Están en el armario del salón, ¿verdad?

- _Sí, no se han movido desde la última vez que te lo pedí._..- Le di la vuelta al comedor y en un pequeño armario, en el cual habían encima gorros de cumpleaños y unos regalos, me agaché y abrí la puerta, pero se trabó.- _Esa puerta se atasca todo el rato... ¡Dale un buen golpe!_ \- hice lo que Jo me sugirió, agarré la oreja de la puerta y la jalé fuertemente haciendo que se abriera. Cogí los cuatro platos que estaban apilados en un lugar, los saqué y cerré la puerta. -Esos me los dio mi madre, así que ten cuidado.

-Te aseguro que no quiero causar ningún problema con tu madre.- los puse sobre la mesa, agarré un plato de la pila que tenía y lo puse en un lugar, pero casi se me cae y se quiebra.

-¡ _Eh, Kendall, dijiste que ibas a tener cuidado!_

-Lo siento, tendré más cuidado.- terminé de poner lo platos en su lugar con mucho cuidado y luego fui donde Jo. La sujete de la cintura por detrás y le di vuelta pegándola a mí.

-Kendall...

-No sé si te lo he dicho hoy, Sra. Knight, pero la encuentro muy atractiva.

-Usted tampoco está mal, Sr. Knight... - nos acercamos y nos besamos, puse mis brazos con más fuerza en la cintura de Jo para atraerla más, ella llevó un brazo alrededor de mi cuello -Sé lo que estás pensando, Kendall...- puso sus manos en las mías y se alejó un poco. -Pero este no es un buen momento.

-Lástima...

-Tengo que concentrarme en la fiesta... Seguiremos con esta conversación más adelante.- me alejé de ella para que siguiera preparando la comida.

-¿Conseguiste el regalo para Jason?

-Sí, lo recogí de la tienda esta mañana... Hemos tenido suerte, era el último que quedaba...

-Jason parece feliz.

-Sí, es increíble que ya tenga diez años... Parecía que fue ayer que tonteábamos en la universidad. ¡Nos hacemos viejos, Kendall!

-¿A qué hora llegan los amigos de Jason?

-Eh... Sobre las 2 de la tarde. Oh, madre, espero mantener la situación bajo control, no como el año pasado.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?

-No gracias, ya me apaño yo.

Asentí y salí de la cocina, caminé por el salón y vi a los niños jugando a las espadas en el patio, abrí las puertas deslizantes y salí.

-Ya está, ¡soy libre como el viento!- dije para llamar su atención.

-Cinco minutos eh, chicos. Después tenemos que comer, que tus amigos llegarán pronto.- dijo Jo parada en la puerta.

-Vale, prometido mamá. - contestó Jason y ella entró.

-¿Quién va primero?

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!

-¡No, papá, yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo, papá!

-Calma, muchachos, por turnos.- mi giré a ver a Shaun y luego a Jason para escoger a uno primero, me acerqué a Jason.

-Bien, Jason. Hagamos el helicóptero. - el se sujetó de mis brazos y yo también, pero por la parte del codo, luego agarré impulso y dimos vueltas haciendo que los pies de Jason quedaran "volando" y la mitad de su cuerpo estuviera levantado. Pasamos así jugando por unos minutos hasta que ya era tiempo de terminar, lo bajé y el se tambaleó un poco.

-¡Ahora me toca a mí, me toca a mi!- dijo Shaun. Me puse detrás de él y lo sujeté la parte de arriba de las costillas y lo subí a mis hombros.

-Vale, Shaun, prepárate, allá vamos.- Seguidamente, lo sujeté de las piernas y él levantó los brazos a los lados, hicimos un tipo de "avión" con él y pasearlo por todo el patio, luego volvimos donde estábamos con Jason y lo puse en el suelo, no paraba de reír.

-¡Sí, enséñanos tus potentes músculos!

-Vamos, papá, demuéstranos lo fuerte que eres.

Rodé los ojos y luego sonreí, ellos se acercaron a mí y se sujetaron de mis brazos fuertemente. -¡Cuidado! ¡Esperad!- cuando estuvieron listos, levanté los brazos, haciendo en el proceso que sus pies no tocaran el suelo. Luego de un rato, sentí que mis brazos ya no soportaban más y los bajé, al hacerlo, ellos aplaudieron.

Jason corrió cerca del árbol donde habían dejado sus espadas de juguete, las agarró y volvió donde mí, me dio una y la otra se la dejó. -¡Estás acabado! ¡Pagarás por todos tus crímenes, malvado!- dijo haciendo una maniobra con la espada. Yo igual lo hice, pasé la espada por enfrente de mí haciendo una maniobra y luego lo apunté.

-¡Ríndete, alfeñique, reza lo que sepas!- me acerqué cautelosamente y lo golpeé en el hombro, él hizo un gesto de dolor (jugando, claro) y se puso en posición de ataque.

-¡ _Vamos, Jason!-_ de lejos se oyó la voz de Shaun.

-¡Ríndete, la victoria es mía!- dije.

 _-¡Jason, ataca, ataca!_

-Esto va a dejar marca.- dijo refiriéndose al golpe que le di en su pierna. Jason se dio la vuelta y me atacó, pero fui más rápido y choqué nuestras espadas e hice otra maniobra para después golpearlo suavemente en la pierna de nuevo, él hizo un gesto de dolor y levantó la pierna un momento. Avancé y le di en el cuello. -Me las vas a pagar.- se acercó e intentó golpearme varias veces, pero logré derribarlo y le di unos pequeños golpes en el hombro, él retrocedió y cayó al suelo. -Oh... Mi hora ha llegado...- dijo antes de "agonizar" en el suelo. Me hice a la par de Shaun e hicimos nuestro choque de manos secreto.

-¡La comida está lista! ¿Entráis?- dijo Jo detrás de nosotros, en la puerta.

-¡Ya vamos!- gritaron los niños entrando a casa, entré después de todos y vi a Jason sentado en su lugar y a Jo sirviendo la comida.

-¡Shaun, la comida está lista!- ella lo llamó.

-Iré por él.- dije.

Caminé por las escaleras para ver si tal vez estaba por ahí. ¿Por qué no está Shaun en la mesa? No debe andar lejos... Subí las escaleras y al llegar lo vi arrodillado en el suelo, estaba llorando.

-¿Shaun, qué ocurre?

-Es Merlín... Está muerto...- dijo refiriéndose al ave en el suelo, efectivamente estaba muerto. -Está muerto y es culpa mía.

-No, no lo es. Por supuesto que no es culpa tuya.

-Daría lo que fuera para que volviese a la vida...

-Sabes, Shaun, hay cosas que tiene que pasar, aunque no queramos.

-¡No es justo, papá... no es justo!

Lo abracé fuertemente y él se aferró a mí aun llorando. -Lo sé... lo sé...

 **Heavy • Rain • • •**

El sol brillaba intensamente, habían muchas personas ese día afuera de sus casa, pasando un momento para ellas, con sus amigos, familiares o simplemente para pasar un momento en familia como nosotros. Nos dirigíamos al centro comercial ya que Jo insistió en que era hora de hacer compras. Íbamos ella y yo agarrados de las manos mientras que Shaun y Jason jugaban a atraparse al rededor de nosotros. Entramos al local y, como era de esperarse, estaba infestado de personas, Jason se fue al lado de Jo y tomó su mano mientras que yo tenía a Shaun encima de los hombros.

-Me gustaría echar un vistazo a unos zapatos para Shaun. ¿Puedes vigilar a Jason un momento? Prometo no tardar mucho.

-Claro, no hay problema.- bajé a Shaun y él caminó donde Jo, Jason se hizo junto a mí. -Nos quedaremos aquí, ¿verdad, Jason?

Ella sonrió y ambos empezaron a caminar. -Vamos cariño.

Me quedé mirando por un momento el camino por donde se fueron Jo y Jason, aun recuerdo el día que nos conocimos... Me desperté de mi sueño y miré a Jason, pero me di cuenta de que se estaba yendo a quién sabe dónde, empecé a seguirlo y llamarlo, pero me ignoraba.

-¡Jason!... ¡Jason!... ¡Jason!... ¡Jason!...- seguía y seguía llamándolo, pero él me ignoraba. Corrí y al fin cuando estuve cerca de él, me arrodillé, lo tomó de los hombros y lo volteé. -Jason, no debes alejarte, ya lo sabes. Aquí hay mucha gente.

-Por favor, papá, ¿me compras uno? Por favor, papá, me encantaría tener uno, anda- puso sus dos manos juntas, haciendo un además de pedir, levanté la vista y me di cuenta de que me había traído hacia el payaso que vendía globos.

-De acuerdo, vamos a comprar un globo...- me levanté y él caminó donde el payaso.

-¡Genial!

-¿Cómo te llamas, campeón?- dijo el payaso inclinándose para quedar a la altura de mi hijo.

-Jason...

-¿Qué globo quieres, Jason?

-¡El rojo!- el payaso agarró un globo de color rojo, y se lo dio. Sonreí, me busca ver a mis hijos felices.

-Son dos dólares, señor. - busqué mi billetera en la bolsa trasera derecha del pantalón, por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver que Jason se alejaba de nuevo. -Jason, Jason, espérame, ¡espera a tu padre, hijo! Aquí hay mucha gente.- rápidamente empecé a buscar mi billetera, pero no la encontraban en ninguna bolsa, cuando al fin la sentí en una bolsa del pantalón, saqué un billete, se lo di y me volteé a buscar a mi hijo con la mirada, pero cuando no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, me empecé a preocupar.

-Quédese con el cambio.- dije y él asintió. Caminé unos pasos y lo empecé a buscar.

-Ah, es imposible probarse zapatos con tanta gente. - escuché una voz, me di la vuelta y era Jo que venía junto a Shaun de la mano. Intenté seguir buscando y encontrar a Jason antes de que ella preguntara. -¿Dónde está Jason? - diablos...

-Estaba aquí hace un momento. Le compré un globo y al girarme había desaparecido.- di unos pasos para buscarlo por otro lado, pero ella me sujetó del brazo.

-¿Desaparecido? ¿Qué quieres decir?- se oía preocupada, ¡claro que lo iba a estar!

-Quédate aquí. Iré a buscarlo. Volveré enseguida.- la tomé de las manos para calmarla un poco. Me separé y corrió por donde lo había visto la última vez.

-¡JASON!... ¡JASON!... ¡JASON!... ¡JASON!... ¡JASON!...- Di la vuelta por todo el segundo piso, pero no lo encontré, bajé corriendo por las escaleras eléctricas, empujé un par de personas, pero no me importó. -¡JASON!... ¡JASON!... ¡JASON!... ¡JASON!... - gritaba y gritaba, veía a todas partes para hallarlo, hasta que... Cerca del carrusel, a lo lejos, vi un globo rojo, ¿podría ser? ¡Sí! ¡Jason!- ¡JASON!... ¡JASON!... ¡JASON!... ¡JASON!... ¡JASON!... ¡JASON!... ¡JASON!... ¡JASON!...- corrí y corrí, seguí empujando gente, y cuando al fin lo tenía a unos pasos de mí, entró a un lugar como con veinte mil globos de colores que se soltaron y volaron al techo, aparentemente Jason no estaba ahí. - ¡JASON!... ¡JASON!... ¡JASON!... ¡JASON!... ¡JASON!...- di vueltas como loco tratando de hallar otro bendito globo rojo, ¡hasta que por fin lo vi cerca de la fuente! ¡Un globo rojo! - ¡JASON!... ¡JASON!... ¡JASON!... ¡JASON!... ¡JASON!...- ¡si era él! Estaba de espalda, le di la vuelta y resultó ser un niño moreno con pecas. Me alejé de él y seguí buscando. - ¡JASON!... ¡JASON!... ¡JASON!... ¡JASON!... ¡JASON!...- busqué con la mirada y encontré otro globo rojo afuera del Mall. No perdí tiempo y seguí buscándolo, corrí el globo se había ido.

Entré en pánico.

-Mierda... Mierda... ¡Mierda!- susurré a mí mismo. Volteé a la callejera y lo vi al otro lado. -¡JASON!- Puse mis manos alrededor de mi boca para que se oyera más fuerte mi grito. El se dio la vuelta y me vio.

-¡Papá!- Jason se bajó de la acera y corrió por la calle, pero al momento en que él iba pasando por el otro carril, dobló un carro en dirección a él.

-¡Jason! ¡No!- me lancé a él y lo pude envolver en mis brazos, pero a la otra de caer, él recibió la pero parte ya que su rostro cayó fuertemente en la calle y pues, su cabeza a la altura de la llanta izquierda del auto y... ustedes sabrán...

-¡Jason! ¡Jason, oh Dios mío! No... No, Jason... Oh, no... ¡Dios mío, no!... Jason... No...- se oigan los gritos de Jo por todos lados... Gritos y gritos de espanto y dolor.

Miré al cielo esperando un milagro, pero lo único que recibí fue... La imagen de su globo rojo... Alejándose a lo alto del cielo...

 **Heavy Rain • • •**

 **Bueno chicos, este fue el primer cap de este nuevo proyecto, Espero les haya gustado!**

 **Recuerden dejar reviews, fav y follow. Espero apoyen estén Fic y este que fue el primer capítulo. ¿Qué creen que pasará el el siguiente cap?**

 **NOTA: A partir del siguiente capítulo en adelante, "saldrá" algo como "4,7 centímetros cúbicos" que es la cantidad de agua de lluvia que ha caído y así va a ir subiendo.**

 **Pueden dejar sus preguntas y yo las contestaré en el siguiente capítulo, sin pena!**

 **Posdata: estaba pensando en hacer un "one-short" de "50 cosas sobre mí" XDD sé que sólo se hace en youtube, pero como yo soy bien rara... .-. No sé, así pueden conocerme más, qué dicen? :D**

 **Reviews = Love :33**

 **-Scar;)**


End file.
